This invention relates in general to vehicle lighting assemblies. In particular, this invention related to an improved optical element for use in such a vehicle lighting assembly.
Known lighting assemblies, particularly those used in automotive vehicles, frequently include one or more optical elements to collect and distribute light from a light source, such as a bulb or a light emitting diode (LED). Such optical elements can include reflectors, light guides, and lens designs that collect and distribute light from the light source to achieve maximum efficiency and even diffusion of light across a broad area. For example, Fresnel lenses have been used in vehicle tail and stop light assemblies.
Uniquely shaped lighting assemblies, particularly as used in vehicles, give rise to challenges in creating a uniform radiance array. While known systems have included refinements that enhance lamp efficiency, further improvements are desirable to achieve even higher efficiency and a more even distribution of light.